A memory to Remember
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Natalie Young is a strong Diva with an abusive boy friend, one night he takes things too fare and she forgets.... well read and find out. ocJohn Cena. Involves, OC, John Cena, Randy Orton, Brett Major, and a lot more people.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's this story, reviews are appreciated or no updates.**

She laid there curled up into a ball with blood coming down her mouth. She was so used to him beating her, but this time in a way felt ten times worse. She tried to sit up but was once again kicked to the floor. _He's drunk, that's it, he doesn't mean this, he's just drunk, he's just drunk…. _Natalie told herself this over and over, every time he hit her.

Usually he didn't leave a mark on her face, but this time she had a nice fat lip, and a black and blue left eye. The thoughts of how she was going to cover it up was all that was running threw her head now. It was her way of forgetting the pain.

"Brett, babe, stop! Please!" Natalie managed to say while coughing up blood.

He laughed with an insane look in his eyes. "Baby, until you give me what I want with out me asking for it, I'll stop."

She looked at him, she didn't want to do it at all. She remembered when times where so much better, she was gorgeous, the perfect girlfriend. He seemed like the perfect boyfriend, until he lost the intercontinental championship. Everything went to hell from there. All he wanted was sex after that, not cause he was horny but because he wanted control over her.

She had a problem getting up and she had a really tough match next week, so she had to give in. That or she's end up in the hospital, and she couldn't go there.

She thought about a conversation she had with her best friend John yesterday, and she wondered if she should have listened to him, if this wouldn't be happening.

_"John, everything is okay, there are no problems." She said reassuring her friend. _

_"Nat, don't lie to me please. You have been so distant from me lately, and we hardly hang out anymore. Not to mention the huge bruises that I know are not from wrestling." Josh said, looking over his once smiley friend. He didn't know what happened to her. She used to smile no matter what. She had this glow in her skin, and a sparkle in her eye, and he noticed that had all changed once she started dating Brett Major. "Natalie, you need to tell me what's wrong and I can help you. Maybe, just maybe, you should leave Brett."_

_"NO!" Natalie couldn't believe what he had just said. John was her best friend and should be supportive. "I can't believe you. John, Brett means so much to me and you know that. I have to go, bye."_

_John grabbed her and made her face him. "Nat, you need better, please, just, leave Brett."_

_"I've got to go. He's waiting for me." Natalie turned looked at her friend, and then walked away._

Now here she is lying on the floor, in pain, wanting it to all stop. She looked into his eyes, as if trying to plead for him to stop with out words.

"Don't give me that look bitch." Brett said and slapped her. He pulled her by her hair and threw her on the bed. "Now, stay quiet and it won't be as painful."

She started to cry as all the emotional and physical pain started taking over, and for once she had to do something about it. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!"

"Shut the hell up bitch." Brett hit her so hard that she ended up passing out. "Good, it will be easier this way."

"Hey Cena." John heard one of his best friends call him over. It was Randy Orton.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked his cocky not so cocky friend.

"Nothing, but hey we're all going out tonight." Randy said. "You want to go?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." John said. "It's just the guys are the Divas going to?"

"Yeah, it's everyone. You going to invite Nat?" Randy asked. He had also noticed the change in her to. Randy, John, and Natalie were like the three amigos. Well before she started going out with Brett.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll be up to it. She really needs to get out and party, I miss our crazy girl." John laughed. Natalie was the girl that would cut in if any chick was dancing up of John or Randy. She had been into so many fights and the guys loved that about her.

"Alright, well u better go tell her to get her ass ready." Randy said. "Tell her it's almost her birthday if she remembers that!"

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." John then walked to the elevator and got in. He pressed 4 and started going up. When he got to the 4th floor he heard a scream for help. John panicked when he realized who's voice that was. "NATALIE!" he yelled as he ran towards her room. He knocked down her door, and couldn't believe what he saw.

There was blood on the floor, and the hotel room was a mess. The worst thing was when he looked to see a passed out Natalie with a pissed off Brett on top of her. John lost it. He threw Brett off of her. Brett hit the floor with a loud thump. He started beating the living shit out of him, Brett couldn't even move. When John was done he ran to Natalie.

"Natalie, babe, wake up. I shouldn't have let u come back here. Wake up please!" John said scared. He didn't know what was wrong with her.

Everyone was now well aware of what was going on since John and Brett were making such a ruckus. Randy ran in though. He went in and grabbed Natalie and held her while John tried to wake her up. She didn't wake up. Someone ran in and told them an ambulance was on the way.

John couldn't believe this. He shouldn't have let her just walk away. He had so many thoughts in his mind. The biggest one was how much he needed her and what he would have to do if he had to live without her.

John and Randy sat in Natalie's hospital room. It hurt them to see how helpless she was. John walked over to her bed and rubbed his hand on her fore head. She jerked a little. No other response then that. The doctors came in to talk to John and Randy.

"Well boys, Natalie has been threw a lot, and this wasn't the first time this has happened to her either." The doctor said then looked at the helpless girl.

"Wait, what do you mean?" John said looking from Natalie to the doctor.

"Well, Natalie had many scars and bruises on her. Some were so bad that they may never heal. This girl seems to have been used as a punching bag." The doctor looked at John and Randy sympathetically. "The worst part is, it seemed this young girl has currently lost a child."

"She never said anything to us." Randy said looking at John.

"I'd be surprised if she knew. I'd say she was not even a month along." The doctor looked at Natalie who had currently just woken up. "Ah, Ms. Young, so nice of you to-"

"There's no way I could have been pregnant." Natalie said looking at the doctor. She looked like she was about to cry and John went over to her bed side. "I couldn't have gotten pregnant and lost it."

"I'm sorry Miss, but-" John interrupted him.

"Can we please have a moment alone with her." John asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head yes and left the room. "Natalie are you okay babe?" John looked at her, and even in the state she was in, he thought she was beautiful.

"I'm fine, I just want to get out of her." She went to get up, but John wouldn't let her. "John, please. Get me out of here."

"I can't let you leave Nat." John said looking at Randy for support.

"Nat, I love and would do anything for you, but John's right." Randy said looking at her as if saying sorry. "You need to stay you're in no shape to leave."

"You guys please I just want to go home." She said looking at her. They looked at each other and wondered if she knew she was about a thousand miles away from home.

"We can't we can take you back to the hotel." John said looking at her.

"Y can't you take me home?" She said looking at them confused. "It's only like an hour away.

"Natalie, where do you think we are?" John asked looking concerned.

"Sacramento, y?" She looked at the guy like she was confused. Randy ran his hands threw his hair and John just stared at her.

"Nat, how do you think you got here?" John asked, he was worried about her.

"The car accident. I can't believe you guys are still standing, that car hit us head on."

John then knew what she was talking about and then was more worried when he realized, Natalie had forgotten the last two years of her life.

**Alright, sucky beginning, but if u did like it, then review it, because im not updating till I get 4 reviews. Mkay. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Forever to update. I'm going to put it in Natalie's point of view. I don't own any of the wrestlers. **

My head hurt so badly, and my body ached all over. I couldn't believe what John and Randy just told me. I forgot the last two years of my life, but honestly, I knew better. The doctors said there was so much abuse to my head that it affected my brain. They said that I might remember sooner, or later. The thing was, I did remember. I just didn't want questions asked, or sympathetic looks. I figured I'd just play it off. I knew the car accident was the perfect excuse.

I looked around my hospital room. There were stuffed animals, flowers, and balloons everywhere. My favorite and biggest stuffed animal was from John. He also got me the pretties, and biggest bouquet of flowers, and balloons. Always going over-board. That was my John. Speaking of my John, he was currently passed out on one of the chairs that he slept on all night. Randy was on the couch, they fought for about twenty minutes on who would get it the night before. John finally lost when they played ro-sham-bo. I giggled at the thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mickey James, and Maria walked into my room. I told them to shush and pointed at John and Randy. They chuckled to. The both came and sat on the side of my bed and we started to whisper.

"John never wants to leave you." Mickey said. She always believed I should be with John, but he never showed he wanted me. It hurt and I guess that's why I was with Brett.

"Yeah, he's pretty much too stubborn to go away." I said with a smile. I never wanted him to leave though.

"He's not stubborn, he just cares." Maria said. I looked at her, and I knew she was right. He just never did anything about it. Knowing he did feel the same way, but didn't do anything about it, that really hurt.

I glanced over at his sleeping face, and noticed drool coming out of the side of his lip. I started laughing really loud now. It scared the guys, and they both woke up with a startle. Randy fell off the couch, and John jumped up really fast only for his foot to get caught and him to fall over. We started laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. John and Randy looked confused, and embarrassed.

"Hey John, you might want to wipe the side of your mouth." I said with a giggle. He scolded at me.

"You think its funny Nat, but you scared the fuck out of us." Randy said.

"Well trust me, it was worth it." Maria said. We still hadn't stopped laughing.

When the doctor came in though, it got extremely quiet. He looked around at all of us. We all looked at him hoping for good news. "Well I have good news, and bad news." We all sat there waiting. "Bad news is, you can't wrestle for about a month. The good news is. You can go home today." Everyone let out a breath.

I was excited about getting out of the hospital, but not at all excited about not getting to wrestle. Wrestling was my life. A month without it would be hell.

"Well, since you can leave, let's get you out of here!" Maria said. "We'll go get you clothes, and all that, the boys can baby sit you." With that the girls hugged me and left. I looked at John and Randy. They looked relieved.

"We're going out tonight!" I said. They looked back and forth at each other. I knew what they were going to say. "I'm going no matter what you guys say. You don't have to come with me if you don't want, but I'm going."

"Nat, are you read?" John asked. "You're still in pain. You need time."

"I agree with John." Randy said.

"I don't care." I said. "I want to go out, and it's almost my birthday! I can't believe you guys didn't tell me and remind me. The nurse had to do it for you." I tried to act normal. I remembered why I didn't remember my birthday, or tried to forget it.

_"Brett I want to go out with my friends on my birthday." I said. He didn't like the idea with me hanging with John and Randy however._

_"No, I made our plans." He said shaking. "We're going to stay in and you're going to do what I have surprised for you."_

_"As long as it's not you I have to do, fine." I back talked him for once, and I never did that. I could tell right then it was a mistake. He hit me harder than ever before. "You know what Brett, I'm done!" I went to walk out when he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down._

_"You're not going anywhere." He said as he pushed me down and forced his self on top of me. I need him in the groin. I tried to escape, I never fought back so hard, but it was a losing battle. _

I came back to reality when John said my name, "Nat, you okay?" he asked. He was so sweet.

"Yeah," I said coming back to reality. "I was thinking what I'm going to wear tonight, but I'm sure Maria will plan that all out for me."

"Haha, yeah, she loves to do that stuff." John said. He looked at me and his smile lit up my whole world. I wish I could just tell him how I felt. I was afraid of his reaction. I knew he felt the same, but I think our friendship was more important to him.

I smile at John and Mariah and Mickey walked in at record time. "How did you get there and back so fast?" I asked them puzzled. It was like a twenty minute drive, but they didn't know I knew that.

"Well we brought stuff just in case." Mickey said with a smile. "We'll help you get dressed." With that she shewed the guys out of the room, and pulled out my clothes. She had a Nike sweat out fit picked out for me. I wasn't one for much of girly clothes. Not even in the ring. I didn't enjoy the high heels, short dress, and no bra life like most of the divas. I could go in sweats, a T, and sneakers all day and night.

"You guys, I want to go out tonight. I know you may object like John and Randy but-"

"I'm down!" Maria interrupted.

"Me too!" Mickey said.

"Yay!" I was glad someone was backing me up. "Then Mariah I'm putting you in charge if my outfit. Mickey, hair and make-up. I am in charge of rounding up everyone" I said cheerfully.

I walked out of my room with a smile. "Boys, we're going out!" I was excited. After 9 months of suffering I needed down time. Tonight was my night, and no one was going to stop me.

**A/n: I'm sorry my update took forever, but I'll work on it. Next chapter will be preparation, that might be kind of short, and then I'm going to have the dance night up. Review please. =]]. **


End file.
